worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Valerie Lebedjev
Valeriy Fedorovich Lebedev is a Major in Russia's intelligence network, the KGB. He has seen action in Germany during the beginning of World War III, as well as other battles, alongside Colonel Vladimir Orlovsky who is an old friend of his. He is most likely in his 40's and is married to Alexandra, the daughter of the Soviet Defense Minister. KGB Intelligence Officer Lebedev is in service of the KGB's Third Chief Directorate, the Soviet Union's military counter-intelligence organisation. He gathers important information about locations and certain objectives, and the threats that stand in the way. Though the information he acquires aren't always very accurate, his estimates are often close, as the Russian forces in Germany wouldn't know about the enemies they would face without this information. Other than intelligence gathering, he also works on Russian propaganda. He is often heard on local radios and televisions talking about the progress of the Soviet armies in the war. More often that not, his statements are purely propaganda and only favour the Soviet war effort, while concealing those of its NATO enemies. A side-task of Lebedev is to collect information from Russian soldiers for the Morale Department in the KGB's Third Chief Directorate. This is to ensure that Russian soldiers have the proper morale, as well as so that the can assess the problems or conditions of certain soldiers. World War III Lebedev gained a high level of authority from being a KGB agent as well as being the son-in-law of the defense minister, and was sent to Berlin to oversee and help out in the battle by providing intelligence. After the battle, he and Orlovsky converse on what the outcome of the war might be, with Lebedev having high hopes of them winning. Orlovsky on the other hand, had his doubts. As the fighting Western Europe turned into a stalemate (with the exception of the defeat in France), they were sent to Norway to destroy several Anti-Aircraft emplacements. The knowledge of the AA emplacements could have likely come from Lebedev. The mission was a success and a corridor for Soviet bombers was opened. American Front As the Soviets battled on in Europe, France calls aid from the United States, which responds by sending 3 divisions into Marseilles. A Soviet offensive is repelled and most of France is kept in NATO hands. Although France was the last NATO country in continental Europe standing (with the exception of Spain, Britain, Italy, Portugal and possibly Greece), the Americans, together with their NATO counterparts, proved hard to defeat. To finally end the battle in Europe, the Soviets planned to open a second front: in the United States itself. With the help of the KGB, the Soviets were able to intercept several cargo ships and stow Russian military equipment inside. With the successful assault in Seattle, the Soviets began expanding their fronts. Lebedjev aided Colonel Orlovsky in pacifying the countryside while the other Soviet forces made their drive into Fort Teller. After the Soviet defeat at Casscade Falls, Orlovsky confronts Lebedjev and convinces him to some degree that they should leave America and that he would need Lebedjev's help. After watching Orlovsky die after being shot by his own nephew Maleshenko, Lebedjev pretends to support him while taking command of the remaining companies. Even though he had orders to bring the rest of the battalion to Seattle, he, after witnessing direct combat alongside Romanov, follows Orlovsky's wishes to evacuate the combat group out of the United States. He makes a speech over the radio announcing that they will 'Live to fight another day,' as the American saying goes, and reassures Romanov that as "sane men" they are needed back home. When he is about to board the ships with his men to return home, a red-taped Captain pests him for paperwork as Orlovsky is dead. Although Lebedjev convinced the captain with his powerful connection to the Minister of Defense, the red tape persists causing Lebedjev to threat to shoot him in order for him and his men to get home. Trivia * The ZIL-4104 he is seen in has post Soviet era plates and is seen smoking American cigarettes which was not uncommon of KGB officers, but possible because of Perestroika. See Also * Category:Soviet characters Category:Soviet Assault characters